Being Human
by phantasmal-wanderer
Summary: As the Titans face against an unknown enemy, they are in for a surprise as Starfire seemingly disappears! She looses her memory and she also finds out a crucial detail...She's human. Can the Titans find her and restore her to her former self?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I guess this is what happens when I put Klarion in the Teen Titans universe. I just hatched this idea, and thought it was a cool concept to expand on. And so I did. The suggested pairing would be Robin/Starfire. I do not own Teen Titans or Klarion. **

"Titans! Go!" Robin yelled as he raised his arm out quickly and pointed at the villain. All the titans were focused at the battle at hand. Attentive…Yet, cautious, this was a villain that they hadn't encountered before. He looked to be about 14, and had black short hair. The ends were spiked into two devil like horns. On his body he wore a black tuxedo, along with black pants. His black eyes were staring at his enemies, almost as if they were looking through their very souls.

"So _you_ guys are the Titans? What a bore. Right, Teekl?" He asked as he yawned in exhaustion. The cat, which was in his arms, meowed at him unemotionally.

"What? You really think I should fight these…_infidels_?" The boy said as he leaned down closer to his cat, as if he could communicate with his pet. He rubbed the cat's body affectionately.

"Dude, is he talking to his _cat_?" Beast Boy asked, whispering to Cyborg.

"Hey, we talk to you when you turn into a cat", Cyborg said as he shrugged.

The boy suddenly burst into laughter, causing all of the Titans to be on guard. Robin narrowed his eyes at the target. Raven flew into the air, along with Starfire.

"Oooh, I should do that? That _would _make things interesting…_Much _more fun…" The boy said as he smirked insanely before focusing on the girls in the air. "What? They have _magic_? That's not fair…" He said as he raised his hand and an eerie red energy started to form in his hand.

"Titans, move!" Robin yelled. All the titans responded immediately, the girls had to dodge the red blast that was released from the boy's hand. Robin charged fist first towards the new villain, his bo staff was raised and prepped. Beast Boy turned into a tiger as he also charged at the boy. Cyborg was bringing up the rear with his cannon gun ready to be used.

As Robin swung his bo staff at the boy, it went right through him. The boy wonder's face went into an expression of surprise and confusion. However, as the boy laughed, Robin side stepped backwards and swung his bo staff to his side. However, he quickly let go of it as it transformed into a snake and slithered out of his hands.

"Did you honestly think you could touch me?" The boy said snidely as he started to pet his cat more, who hissed in response. The boy looked up and noticed the green colored tiger coming after him. As Beast Boy swiped his claw at the boy and his cat, the boy side stepped backwards.

"I know, Teekl, it isn't fair that he's a tiger. How about we make you one?" The boy said as he deviously smirked and the cat's body started to emit a red color from his body. Within mere seconds the cat was a ferocious menacing tiger that was twice Beast Boy's size.

"Oh, crud", Beast Boy deadpanned before the mighty tiger jumped onto him, knocking the two of them backwards.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven yelled as a lamp post was lifted out of the ground and towards the witch boy. He only smirked before raising his pointer finger at the flying projectile and moving his finger towards Raven. Suddenly the lamp post went flying into Raven, knocking her out of the air. Cyborg quickly caught her in his arms before the both of them fell onto the ground.

"Was that supposed to hurt me?" The boy cackled before his face contorted into a menacing expression. He noticed Starfire, who was flying towards him, star bolts in her hands, threatening to be used. Her pupils were overrun with green, making her look to be a worthy opponent.

"Ooh, you seem to have the most magic in this group", he said as he started walking towards Starfire with his hands behind his back. "_We can't have that_", he said as he smirked. He started mumbling an ancient language before a red circle started to light up at his feet.

"Starfire! Dodge!" Robin yelled, running towards the chanting boy.

However, before Starfire could move out of the way, the boy released his red energy at the girl. The red raw energy was cackling in the air as it made its way toward its target. Starfire gasped as the blast started to envelop her. White light surrounded the battle field, and everyone was rendered blind. There was a deafening scream, before the light cleared.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled out, but she was nowhere to be seen. The boy and the cat also disappeared without a trace. Raven finally got up, her consciousness returning to her. Cyborg not too far behind her.

"Starfire?!" Robin yelled out as he began looking around the area for his team mate. Raven looked at Robin with sympathy in her eyes.

"Robin, she-

"Starfire!" Robin yelled as he started to run.

"Yo, dude…She isn't here. We should get back to the tower and figure out our next move", Cyborg said as he crossed his arms.

"No! Starfire has to be around here! There's no way she could just…Vanish!" Robin snapped at Cyborg, who flinched in response.

"Hey! We want to find Starfire too!" Beast Boy yelled and walked forward to Robin. His outfit had been shredded, claw marks were etched into his skin.

Robin finally sighed angrily before running a hand through his sweaty hair. "I'm sorry…"

"Let's get back to the tower. We need to find Starfire", Raven said as she summoned a black bird shadow before it engulfed them, transporting them into the tower.

* * *

"Hey…are you okay miss?" Asked a little boy's voice. Starfire moaned in response before trying to open her eyes. She saw a little boy who looked at her with curiosity. He had a dirty face and ripped clothes. He also had no shoes, so his feet were cut and covered in filth.

"W-what…?" She asked as her head ached. She went to comfort it with her hand before she gasped at the sight of her hands. They were all cut up and a little dirty. They weren't an orange color anymore, they were a pale peach color.

"Miss? Do you feel alright?" The boy asked again before walking a little bit closer to the strange woman. His curiosity was spiked.

"Do you have a seeing glass?" She asked as she looked up at the boy, who only furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"A seeing…glass?" The boy asked as he cocked his head to the side. "Oh! You must mean a mirror! No, but the Pizza Palace windows are right across the street." He said as he pointed in the direction towards the Pizza Palace.

Starfire nodded as she sat up, the boy gasped before closing his eyes with his hands.

"I don't mean to be rude, Miss…But your…Um…stuff…Is showing", the boy said before turning around.

Starfire raised an eyebrow, no understanding what this 'stuff' he was describing was. She then looked down before a blush started to grow on her face.

"M-My gratitude", Starfire said before she fumbled with the white cloth that she found was laying on top of her body. She made it so that it was a dress of sorts before standing up. "You may turn around now", She said with a smile as the boy did as she said. The boy uncovered his eyes before he smiled, too.

"Sure thing, Miss", he said as he put his hands behind his back and started to shift his weight on each foot, so he swayed back and forth happily.

"My name is…Is…I don't recall the name for myself", Starfire said before she looked down at the ground flustered. How could she _not_ remember her own name?

"Oh! You have Am-Am…Amnasia", the boy stuttered, before finally settling on the word. He smiled as he nodded.

"Amnasia?" The girl asked as she looked at the sky. It was mostly covered by the soaring sky scrapers.

"Yup! It's where you forget about things!" The boy said cheerfully. "Oh! But my name is Four".

"Four?" She asked as she started to walk towards the Pizza Palace.

"Uh huh. It's what the others call me", Four said as he started to skip next to Starfire.

"Others? Who are…The others?" Starfire asked, her voice trailing on, as if to put emphasis on the vague group.

"The other orphans, silly!" Four yelled excitedly. "Are you one, too?"

The duo had reached the window of the Pizza Palace, and the girl gasped. Her body was slightly dirty, and her hair was messy and was colored a long dark red. Her eyes were a bright green, giving a huge contrast to the rest of herself.

"I…Guess I am", she said as she placed a hand up to her face. Why couldn't she remember a single detail about herself? She didn't even know what she looked like. She didn't know her name. Did she have any family?_ Friends_?

"Cool! That means I can take you to meet number one! I'm sure he'd love to meet you!" Four yelled as he jumped up and down. He suddenly took Starfire's hand and took off towards an alley. She had to hold onto her cloth so that it didn't fall off. This sensation of the wind going against her body, she wondered if this is what it felt like to fly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Know what time it is? Update time! Here's another chapter in Being Human. Hope you guys enjoy it! Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans...**

"I should have been more careful", Robin said as he paced back and forth in front of the giant computer monitor. His cape was swaying with his movements, putting Cyborg and Beast Boy on edge. Raven was on the computer, typing away at the keyboard.

"It wasn't _your_ fault. That boy was…quick", Raven said in discomfort. 'He was too quick that I couldn't sense his movements…' She thought as she narrowed her eyes.

"It is _my_ fault. It's _my_ fault that Starfire is gone, and it's _my_ fault that he got away!" Robin said angrily as he stopped pacing and slammed his foot down in animosity.

"Robin", Beast Boy mumbled weakly. He looked at his friend with sympathy, 'If I wasn't fighting that…Teekl…I could have…' Beast Boy thought as he looked down at the ground, his eyes starting to glaze over.

"It was all of our faults, man", Cyborg said with crossed arms. He walked causally over to Raven, and when he noticed that she too, was in deep thought, he sighed. "Look, we'll _find_ Starfire. We need to keep a clear head and push away our emotions", Cyborg said as he turned around to address the rest of his team.

"But what if we don't fi-

"We'll find her BB. It's only been a few hours…My guess is that she's still in the city…Somewhere", Cyborg said as he passed his green skinned friend.

"He's right. We need to keep a clear head and push away our emotions. I know that I haven't done a real keen job on doing that…And I'm sorry", Robin said as he had a small smile on his face. He turned to Raven, "Raven, keep checking to see if you can track her", he then turned to Beast Boy. "Beast Boy you're with me, we'll patrol the town and see if we can find her".

"And what do I do?" Cyborg asked as he turned around to meet Robin right in front of him.

"Find the brat that did this", Robin said in a menacing voice and narrowed eyes from behind his mask. Cyborg flinched slightly from the sudden aggression that his leader was showing, but nodded.

"Will do", he said as he placed his arm in front of him and a monitor showed up.

"Titans, Go!" Robin said as he and Beast Boy ran out of the lobby. Cyborg glanced at Raven before going to work on finding this kid that had somehow bested them.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos", Raven mumbled as she began to levitate in the air, she sat cross legged and closed her eyes in deep concentration.

"Here we go", Cyborg mumbled as he walked out of the lobby, still tapping on his arm.

* * *

"Must we go so…Fast?" Starfire cried out as she tried to not let her makeshift dress fly off of her.

"It feels like we're flying, doesn't it?" Four giggled as he turned a sharp corner down another alleyway.

"I-I wouldn't know", Starfire said as her legs started to feel weak from using so much energy.

"Oh yeah…Neither would I!" He said innocently as he suddenly started to slow down. "We made it to HQ", he said as he pointed to the rundown apartment building.

"You keep shelter here?" She said as she took a hard look at the building. The broken windows didn't look so inviting, and the door was off its hinges. Graffiti was plastered on the wall, saying vulgar things, but the boy didn't seem to mind. This was home to him.

"Come on! I'll show you to number one!" he said as he started to walk forwards. "He's really nice. He watches over all of us. He dresses weird though…"

"Is he…Trustworthy?" Starfire said as she nervously glanced down at the boy.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! He's teaching us a lot of cool things!" He said excitedly as they approached the door. "Oh, um, ladies first!"

He gestured towards the door with an open arm. Starfire walked slowly up to the door. Her bare feet were grazing against the cold concrete steps.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Four said impatiently.

"My apologies", Starfire said as she gave a small smile back at the child before entering the compound. Despite its run down condition, it was kept in marvelous condition. New furniture aligned the walls, the walls looked like they had hardly aged a day. The floors had looked like they were recently redone.

"Surprised? One says to not judge a book by its cover…He says that's his mor…Mora? Mormal on life", the boy said as he nodded, deciding on the word he wanted to say.

"I…See. Where is this…One?" She said as she looked around the enormous and luxurious apartment complex.

"Right here", came a voice from above. Surprised, Starfire looked up at the ceiling and gasped when a man dressed in black came falling from the ceiling out of nowhere. He wore a mask and it had a red X on it. "And the word you were thinking of…it was moral."

Starfire looked at the man suspiciously. "For such a man of knowledge, I hadn't expected your…Shady character".

The man seemed surprised at the girl. He took a step closer to the newcomer. "Have I…Seen you somewhere before?" Her red hair reminded him of someone, but he couldn't get the name off his tongue. The green eyes were familiar…But the white skin…

"I guess not", Red X said as he shrugged. "But hey, I've met a lot of pretty woman in my life", he said as he began to turn away from the girl.

Starfire blushed at the title before it went away completely, "Wait."

Red X turned his head a little back so the girl was in his line of vision. "Yes?"

"You said that I looked like someone…Who was it?" She asked as she took a step closer. 'Could I actually find something out about myself?' She thought as she looked at the man pleadingly.

The man stared at the girl, "I thought I did…But there's no way you could have been her. Your personalities are too different…Not to mention…You wouldn't be here if you were her…Trust me", he said as he turned his head back around.

"So…Should I set her up with a room, One?" Four asked as he looked up at Red X with a glimmer in his eyes.

"Go ahead. And while you're at it…Get her some more…" he said as he turned back around to examine her one last time, "Suitable clothes".

"Okie Dokie!" Four yelled excitedly. "Come on, there's a really nice room on floor two!"

The boy began to run at the end of the hallway, and the girl continued to stare at the man. Should she trust him?

"What is it?" Red X said with a sigh.

"You never answered my question", she said as she tightened her makeshift dress around her. "I want to trust you…but I can't…Not if you don't tell me this".

"Wow, you're really adamant, huh? Alright." He said as he turned back around to face the girl. "She was a super hero, a brilliant one at that. Her name was Starfire, but you're not her. You're human."

"Of course…How silly of me to believe…That…" Starfire said as tears started to gather in her eyes, threatening to cascade down her face.

Red X's eyes grew wider behind his mask, "Uh…Oh…Don't cry", he said as he walked closer to her. He patted her shoulder as he was saying, "There, there".

"My apologies…I don't know what came over me", she said as she wiped away the tears accumulating in her eyes.

"You're more than welcome to stay here…However long you want", he said in a light voice.

"Thank you", she said as she smiled. "I was meaning to ask, how did you acquire all of these things?" She asked a she looked around the area.

"Now that…Is my secret", he said in a teasing voice before walking off to do criminal activities.

"Hey, miss? Are you coming or what?" The boy said as he came back running into the room.

"Of course…" She said as she looked to where Red X had disappeared before looking at the young lad before her.

"Oh man, you're gunna love it here! One's really good to us! He's the reason we're all alive", Four said as he nodded. "Yup, real nice guy".

'Real nice guy?' Starfire thought as she was led to her room. 'A real nice guy with a really big secret', she thought again as she narrowed her eyes.

**A/N: Well there's the end of Chapter 2. Robin is getting a little down in da dumps. Reviews are appreciated, yadda yadda. And if you guys guessed that One was Red X...You were right! Bet you weren't expecting that, huh! I wasn't even expecting it, it was so unexpected! Oh ho ho!**

**Reviews:**

**BVB Warrior: ** Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the concept, and stick around for more! I think It's too late about updating soon though...Next time it will be quicker, promise!


End file.
